09 Października 2008
TVP 1 05:50 Notacje - Halina Kwiatkowska. Telefon do sekretarza; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Vipo i przyjaciele - Londyn - kruki z londyńskiej twierdzy, odc. 12; serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Hiszpania (2005) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci 09:30 Owocowe ludki - Morskie przygody, odc. 35; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 10:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4026; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 4027; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:55 300 % normy - odc. 9; teleturniej 11:25 Celownik; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1137; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1526 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1688; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Prawdziwa wyprawa do Amazonii - odc. 2 (Serious Amazon); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Pomysł na mieszkanie - Śródziemnomorska jadalnia; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 15:40 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Pstrąg wędzony w beczce 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4028; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4029; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1531 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1689; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1142; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 5 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków I - Króliczki na tropie, odc. 6; film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Egiptu; felieton 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Zagubieni, seria 4 - odc. 10 - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 21:10 Zagubieni, seria 4 - odc. 11 - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 22:00 Sprawa dla reportera 22:40 Tajemnice prawdy - Zabójcze korepetycje (Fatal Lessons: A Good Teacher); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2004) 00:20 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 00:50 Shackleton - cz. 2; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 02:35 Notacje - Barbara Krafftówna. Moi mistrzowie, moje role; cykl dokumentalny 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 W labiryncie - odc. 111/120 - Awantura; serial TVP 06:25 W labiryncie - odc. 112/120 - Emerytura; serial TVP 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc. 10/52; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 37/52 Księżycowy skrzat; serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:20, 9:35 10:15 M jak miłość - odc. 284; serial TVP 11:10 Święta wojna - (261) Krawaciorz Przodowy 11:40 Rezerwat namiętności - odc. 2/25 Czas decyzji; serial kraj prod.Francja (1999) 12:40 Koło fortuny - odc. 74; teleturniej 13:15 Trudna decyzja. (My breasts or My Life); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:10 Everwood - odc. 7/45; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda na piątek - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:00 Babylon Tour - program Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 17:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 8 - Sprzątaczka; serial komediowy TVP 17:30 Nie ma to jak hotel - odc. 3/26 - (wersja oryginalna z polskimi napisami); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 1/LVIII - txt str.777; teleturniej 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 151 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 6 - txt str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP 21:40 Dr House - odc. 43; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 22:30 Czas honoru - bohaterowie - odc. 6 /3B Maria; felieton 22:35 Warto rozmawiać 23:25 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:55 Korowód (Festiwal Twórczości Marka Grechuty) Kraków 2008; reportaż 00:30 Panorama 00:45 Czy świat oszalał? - Świat według Gazpromu (Le monde selon Gazprom); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 01:45 Wiedźmin - odc. 11/13 Jaskier; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 02:30 Europa da się lubić - Słodka 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:24; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; Info Poranek 06:27, 07:25; Encyklopedia Solidarności 06:47; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Biznes; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:53 Pogoda; STEREO 16:54 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:02 Kronika Warszawska ; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:02 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:09 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:22 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:44 Kontr-o-wersje - stołeczne spory 19:10 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:23 Studio reportażu - Narodziny Teatru Capitol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:36 Top kryminał; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:02 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:05 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:10 Pogoda; STEREO 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:06 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Dokąd zmierza Hamas? (Hamas: the Untold Story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:38 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:21 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:43 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:11 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 29, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Poranek z Polsat News - magazyn informacyjny 9:00 Miodowe lata - Mister uprzejmości - odc. 89, Polska 1998-2001 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Po drugiej stronie lustra - odc. 185, Polska 2004 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 78, USA 1999 11:30 Na kocią łapę - odc. 10, Polska 2008 12:00 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI - odc. 8, Kanada, USA 2002 13:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia ekstra - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 764, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 79, USA 1999 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 199, USA 1994-1995 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Miodowe lata - Szefowa z kanałów - odc. 90, Polska 1998-2001 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 765, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Na kocią łapę - odc. 11, Polska 2008 20:00 Tylko miłość - odc. 44, Polska 2008 21:00 Piotr Bałtroczyk na żywo - odc. 2, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie programu) 22:35 Gotowe na wszystko - odc. 72, USA 2007 23:35 Dorota Gawryluk - konfrontacje - program publicystyczny 0:35 Miasteczko Point Pleasant - odc. 2/13, USA 2005 1:35 Ale kasa - teleturniej 2:35 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:35 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1017, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Proste życie - odc. 46, reality show, USA 2003 11:30 Proste życie - odc. 47, reality show, USA 2003 12:05 Brzydula - odc. 3, Polska 2008 12:35 Superniania - reality show, Polska 2008 13:35 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:15 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:45 Agenci NCIS - odc. 20, USA 2004 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Nawet z kluczy zrobisz kastet, by ze zboka został pasztet! 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 4, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1018, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Miss agent 2: Uzbrojona i urocza - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2005 23:50 Twarzą w twarz - odc. 6, Polska 2008 0:50 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 1:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:35 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 2:35 Telesklep - magazyn 2:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.05 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05.20 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 05.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 08.30 Melrose Place (25) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (48) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Mała czarna - talk show 11.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (49) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 14.00 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktjwny 15.00 Melrose Place (26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (50) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (51) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Szklana pułapka 3 - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 22.35 Kłamczuch - program rozr. 23.35 Geneza (6) - serial sensacyjny, Hiszpania 00.45 Mała czarna - talk show 02.45 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 03.20 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.10 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 04.35 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Sałatki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte - (40); program edukacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Szansa na Sukces - 15 urodziny Szansy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 E - lementarz ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Magazyn przechodnia - Nuda; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Zaproszenie - Tam gdzie Półksiężyc i Krucyfiks pospołu...; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1138; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1520; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 105; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Defilada zwycięzców; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Sztuka dokumentu - Bohdan Kosiński; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Sałatki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Polska z bocznej drogi - Poławiacze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (39); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1138; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Lotnia; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1977); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1520; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Teatr przypomnień - Mężczyzna; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Wojciech Nowak; wyk.:Maria Pakulnis, Anna Majcher, Magdalena Zawadzka, Krzysztof Wakuliński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Sięgać po gwiazdy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Paterek, Grzegorz Kasperek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Wybór kobiety; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1138; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Lotnia; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1977); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1520; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Teatr przypomnień - Mężczyzna; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Wojciech Nowak; wyk.:Maria Pakulnis, Anna Majcher, Magdalena Zawadzka, Krzysztof Wakuliński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Sięgać po gwiazdy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Paterek, Grzegorz Kasperek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Wybór kobiety; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Poławiacze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku